


Obsessed With You

by cummingforkylo (dunshiine)



Series: Kylo Ren Short Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Obsessed!Kylo, reader is tall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunshiine/pseuds/cummingforkylo
Summary: This story is part of a series of drabbles that come from requests over on my blog.Kylo is obsessed with you, he can't keep his eyes, thoughts or hands off of you.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Kylo Ren Short Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829110
Kudos: 19





	Obsessed With You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a series of drabbles that come from requests over on my blog.

You were so beautiful, he couldn’t stop looking at you. Kylo couldn’t stop staring at you, there was something that drew you to him. Maybe it was your curves, the ridiculously beautiful way your hips swayed back and forth. It had been a long time since he had felt anything like this for someone. He found himself following you around the Supremacy, looking to be in the same place as you, looking for an excuse to be able to just stare at you. He agonized over his attraction to you, it was so stupid. He hated it. He didn’t have time to waste on a girl, he didn’t have time to waste on you. You always seemed to look at him in just this _right_ way, like you knew how attractive you were to him with your long legs, your cute smile, not to mention your ass which he just wanted to grab. He was sick of it though. He was sick of the smug way you smiled when he was in the same room as you, he was sick of feeling like he needed you and he was _really_ sick of touching himself late at night in his quarters thinking of you.

He was so sick of it he knew he needed to do something about it. One day you were passing in the hallway and it was just too much, he swore you had smirked at him when you caught him looking so he marched over to you and stepped in front of you. All the other cadets you were walking with stared at you and then turned and left you two there without another word. You swallowed and stared up at him. He was immediately surprised by how tall you were, you were still close to five inches shorter than him and he was so much broader than you, he could overpower you easily. He had known you were tall, but he couldn’t help but smile, you actually came up to a decent height on him.

“C-can I help you, sir?” She asked.

“You can get on your knees.” He said. You stared at him as if he was insane.

“What?” you gasped, your eyes narrowing as you looked up at him.

“Don’t act as if you don’t know.” He said, looking you up and down, his eyes lingering on your nipples and how they had tautened underneath your top. You only raised your eyebrows at him.

“You always smirk at me when I notice you.” He said.

“Do you notice me often?” You shot back, smiling a little bit. His lip twitched in frustration, you truly did know what you were doing to him.

“On your knees,” He said again. He needed to dispel this longing, he needed to get it out of his system and once was okay, then you could be done plaguing his mind. You smiled again and then dropped to your knees in front of him, he couldn’t get over how beautiful you were. Your eyes stared up at him form underneath your eyelashes and you bit your lip, looking all innocent, as if you didn’t know what he wanted. Maybe you didn’t. Maybe you were unsure of what was about to happen but maybe not. Maybe all those looks weren’t in his mind and you were a little slut who liked to drive men crazy. He reached down and undid his pants, pulling them open and down enough for him to reach in and pull his cock out. He started to rub his hand up and down it, it was already as hard as rock. You stared at it with eager eyes, your tongue poked out of your mouth and ran along your lower lip. The sight of it made his cock twitch,

“Get on with it,” he said, pushing his hips towards you indicating that you should start pleasing him.

“What do you mean?” You asked innocently, biting your lip and looking up at him. You were doing this on purpose, driving him insane, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up, making his cock throb.

“I mean start sucking my cock before I shove it down your throat.” He said. You smiled a little wider and then nodded.

“Yes sir,” You said, and you opened your mouth. You licked the very tip of his cock, taking in a little precum. He stared down at you, you looked so good like that, your pretty long, legs folded underneath you, leaning forward to lick his cock. You closed your mouth around the head of his cock and lavished it with licks. You sucked it deeper into your mouth. He gasped and reached down and gripped the base of his cock, holding it for you as you started to bob down it, running your tongue along the shaft, circling the head with your tongue. He groaned and put his other hand on the back of your head, pulling you down. You took more and more of it until you started to gag. You tried to pull yourself off of him but he held you there as, keeping his cock shoved into your throat for as long as he could before you ripped away, gasping. Spit clung to your lips and slipped down his cock as you gasped for breath,

“Good girl, taking my cock in your throat.” He said. You smiled a devilish little smile and he reached down and gave you a gentle smack across the face, not hard, just enough as a reminder. “Keep going. I’m going to cum on your face.” He said. He needed to cum on you, he needed to get it out of his system. He knew that if he could just mark you once as his, force you to suck his cock and then cum all over your face it would be out of his system for good and he’d feel better. He would be able to forget the way your tits bounced when you walked, the way your hips curved and the way you smiled as long as he could have it just once. You licked the underside of his cock and took it farther into your mouth again, sucking on it, swirling your tongue around it like it was something delicious. He shivered, shuddering as you sucked the head and licked around it. You were so good at it, but at the same time you had this way about you that told him it wasn’t like you had done it a bunch, you just really wanted to please him.

“Ohhh,” he gasped. His head fell back against his shoulders and he tugged your head forward. His cock shoved back into your throat, you gagged but this time you made sure to do it prettily. You let spit drip out of your mouth down his cock, soaking him and you looked up at him with big eyes. Tears filled your eyes as he held your head down, fucking his hips forward, forcing his cock even deeper.

“Good girl, gag on it.” He said. You gagged again and he felt your throat contract around his dick. He was about to cum, he ripped his cock out of your mouth. His hand pumped up and down it once, twice and then hot ropes of cum spurted out over your face, covering your lips and chin. It hit your cheek and your forehead, dripping down towards your eyes. You stared up at him sweetly, you leaned in and licked up the cum on the tip of his cock. He shuddered and then tugged back from you. He hitched up his pants again and smirked,

“You better go clean up before someone sees you like this.” He said.

“Y-yes sir.” You said. Before you could stop him, he turned away from you and left. Even as he left he knew it hadn’t worked, you were plaguing his thoughts even more now. All you could think about was the way you looked gagging on his cock and how pretty you looked painted with his cum. This wasn’t over. It couldn’t be over. He was obsessed with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can look into requesting something on my blog: cummingforkylo.tumblr.com


End file.
